


Truth Be Told

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Castiel Knows, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Castiel admits to something which might end his relationship with Sam and Dean.





	Truth Be Told

All in all, Castiel was rather a strange creature, difficult to categorize.

Once an angel among the many in Heaven, he’d performed his duties diligently, following orders from his superiors and living by Revelation.  
He’d probably never have stood out from the others except for the one thing which had catapulted him into the supernatural Hall of Fame. He’d been the first of the holy host which had attacked Hell to reach Dean Winchester and pull him out. 

From there on his name had come to the forefront in good and bad, but Castiel was guiltily aware of which way the scales tilted now, after these past years, and it wasn’t towards good. 

Though believed to be rather naïve, perhaps by the aura of befuddled confusion he gave off, Castiel had been observing humanity for centuries and without a doubt had been witness to many, if not all, of their foibles and habits.

One thing the seemingly naïve Castiel had figured out though, was that Sam and Dean were indulging in sexual copulation…. with each other.  
When he first became aware, he started to watch them carefully and the affectionate glances and smiles they reserved for each other which had previously seemed entirely normal behavior exhibited by brothers who shared a strong bond, had taken on a different aspect.

By human law, incest was a sin but the Old Testament was full of it and it hadn’t seemed to have been particularly condemned, but nonetheless, it made Castiel feel uncomfortable at the idea of the Winchesters indulging in scenes of porn such as he’d browsed on internet.

Although Sam and Dean had kept up good relations with him even if he knew he’d behaved badly in the past, betraying them more than once, Castiel understood that there were limits to everything, and from the way Dean had been treating him recently, with barely veiled animosity, he sensed that for the older Winchester, that limit was very near.

If the brothers turned their backs on him, it would be a tragedy. He'd effectively be alone.  
It was true that he’d mended relations with Naomi and the few remaining angels, but he also understood he’d done Heaven too much damage to be trusted and regarded as one of them completely. 

The clatter of booted feet and loud agitated chatter made him put aside his musings and look up.  
As they entered the bunker, the Winchesters were going over events of the current hunt, Dean accusing his brother of being headstrong and taking risks to help him out. 

‘I’m not going to apologize for trying to keep you safe,’ Sam was heatedly arguing.

‘If you end up dead by throwing yourself in front of me again, I’ll kill you, dude!’ Dean rebutted.  
Sam gave a disparaging snort.’ Kinda illogical!’

‘Where your safety's concerned, I can be as fucking illogical as I want.’  
‘Well the same thing’s true for me,’ Sam shot back, his chin jutting out stubbornly.

Dean turned his head to look back at his brother. ’I’m SO gonna enjoy whupping that tight ass of yours as soon as –‘ He halted mid-sentence as Sam’s finger jabbed into his back.

‘Cassssss,’ Dean said, feigning light-heartedness. ‘Didn’t see you there, dude.’

‘Dean. It is of no matter. You may continue your conversation. I am aware you fuck your brother. I believe that IS the correct phraseology.'  
Though Sam’s cheeks took on a pinkish hue at the angel’s words, Dean’s expression grew dark.

‘What Sam and I do is no concern of yours,’ he enunciated angrily. ‘And just how did you come to that conclusion? Have you been spying on us? Cos if you have…?'  
‘I only meant to put your mind at ease. If you know I am aware of your incest, then you can talk freely without having to watch your words.’

Dean stepped off the staircase and shrugged his duffle onto the table.  
‘I can’t believe what I’m hearing,’ he declared, green eyes flashing danger. ’You’re aware of our…’ incest?’

Castiel stared at him, silent.  
‘You don’t know how wrong you are. Incest isn’t what Sam and I indulge in, ' Dean growled, 'it’s called love, but without a soul, that's something angels can’t feel or understand.’

‘Dean!’ In Sam’s voice were a warning and a plea. His brother’s anger was evident.

‘It’s okay, Sam. Though it’s none of his business, by hanging around the bunker he was due to discover it sooner or later.’

He addressed Castiel once more. ‘So just how was it you found out about our…incest?’

Castiel felt he was on very fragile ground but he plowed on. ‘Although I began to suspect there was more going on between you and Sam than mere brotherly affection, it was confirmed one day when I transported in and found you in Sam’s arms, kissing each other in a very explicit way.’  
Dean’s nod was accompanied by a snort. 'And I’m guessing you did the right thing and took your angel butt back out of the bunker?’

Castiel lowered his eyes. He'd been going to do just that but his curiosity won out and he'd continued to look on unseen as the Winchesters languidly undressed each other and after much fondling and caressing ended up on the library table, Sam on his back, Dean belly down on top of him, with their sibling's cock filling their mouths.

‘No,’ Castiel admitted. ‘I stayed to watch.’

Sam’s cheeks paled from pink to white. It was one thing to accidentally stumble across him and Dean in an awkward moment, but to hang around and look on instead of taking his feathery ass off to where he’d come from, was a different matter.

The younger man came toward the seated angel, towering over him. ‘Was that the only time?’

Castiel debated whether to lie and end things here, instead he blurted out the truth. ‘No. I have been a silent witness to your effusions many times.’

Sam exhaled heavily through his nose. ’I think you ought to leave, Castiel. I won’t lift my hands to you, but I can’t speak for my brother……and whatever he decides to do, I won’t stop him.’

But whatever Dean might have done was destined to remain a mystery, for with a whoosh, the angel disappeared.

When Sam glanced at his sibling, Dean’s face was set in stone. ‘It’s a good job he decided to run, cos I don’t know how this could've ended.’

'Yeah,’ Sam agreed, noticing the angel blade which had appeared as if by magic in Dean’s hand.

‘How many times has he done us wrong, Sammy, from the first time he called you an abomination to when he broke your wall, to letting Lucifer out of the Cage?… And we’ve always let it go. But spying on our private moments is unforgivable.’

‘Forget about Cass,’ Sam said drawing his infuriated sibling into his arms. ‘You said you were gonna whup my ass. I’m guessing you’re in the perfect mind-set to do an awesome job.’

Dean couldn’t help but flash a grin. Sam had the power to make everything better, that was only one of the infinite reasons he loved him as he did. The End


End file.
